Exemplary embodiments relate to a large-sized organic electroluminescence (EL) device formed by bonding small EL substrates to a large-sized substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, and an electronic apparatus.
In the related art, an organic electroluminescent device (hereinafter, referred to as “organic EL”) has organic EL elements as self-luminous elements without needing a backlight.
The respective organic EL elements have an organic EL layer, that is, a light emitting layer between a pair of electrodes opposite to each other. In particular, when performing full color display, the organic EL elements have organic EL layers (light emitting layers), each having a light emitting wavelength band corresponding to each color of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) and emitting each color.
There is a demand for a large-sized screen with regard to a display and an organic electroluminescent device. However, in the case in which the large-sized screen in the organic EL device includes a single display panel, there are many problems associated with mechanical strengthness or with manufacture. Thus, mass-production of the large-sized screen in the organic EL device with a single display panel, to date, is not available.
Therefore, a method in which an organic EL element portion is unitized and is plurally arranged in a tile shape is effective. Here, the organic EL device is constructed such that an organic EL element is plurally formed on a substrate to form the organic EL element portion, and lead electrodes are provided to supply display signals and scanning signals from a driving circuit to an anode and a cathode in the organic EL element. Moreover, the organic EL device is relatively suitable for unitization since its device structure is relatively simple.
However, in the case in which the organic EL element portion unitized in such a manner is arranged in a tile shape to form a large-sized display, it is important to make a joining portion point) between adjacent units inconspicuous. The joint is conspicuous because a non-display portion (a portion in which a pixel is not formed) having a width wider than a pixel pitch of the unit exists. Specifically, even though the non-display portion does not exist, light is reflected or refracted in the joint, and thus the joint becomes conspicuous.
Therefore, in the related art, in order to reduce or prevent the joint from being conspicuous due to the reflection or refraction of light, a diffraction grating is used (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-92389.